Controlled
by hitokage195
Summary: It's been about 15 years since Invader Zim came to Planet Earth. Since then, his enemy, Dib, has destroyed every Irken in existence--or will his "daughter", Liz, discover that isn't true?
1. Chapter 1

"As you know, class, Irken bodies are simply vessels. The PAK is where the memories are," explained Professor Membrane for about the fiftieth time.

God, the man was such a show-off. Just because he had proved the existence of ghosts, yetis, and the loch-ness monster, and prevented the Irkens from invading Earth, he thought he was so great. And I should know. After all, I am his daughter… sort of.

Eh, I'm nothing to him. I'm not his real daughter. I'm the result of a cloning experiment. He probably just kept me because no one else was dumb enough to take me.

Anyway, I was seconds from falling asleep when the bell rang. _Thank you, dear sweet Lord!_ I was out of there before anyone else got up. Or I would have been if not for…

"Liz, a word." Crap. I made my way as slowly as I possibly could back into the room.

"You're not paying any attention in class, and your grades are dropping gradually," he said. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Elizabeth." How come _I _never realized I was doing that?

I glared at him. "Well, excuse me, _Professor_, but we only go over the whole vessel thing every ten minutes at home."

"That doesn't excuse you from doing your work!" he shouted. I flinched. He was so angry. And… there was something else, too. Concern? Fear?

"Sorry, Dad." If it was concern I saw in his eyes, it was the first real emotion he'd ever felt for me.

But it ended fast. "Just get it together, Liz. I'll see you at home."

I walked out, frustrated. "Whatever." Wherever I was going, it sure as hell wasn't going to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was outside the skool, which, as you can see, my "father" taught part time at, I saw my friend Nate waiting for me.

"So, what did he keep you for this time?" he asked, smiling. "'You're breathing too loudly! I don't like the way you walk! Don't look in that particular direction!'"

I laughed. No matter how much crap my dad gave me, Nate cheered me up. It's not that I liked him or anything… Eh, who am I kidding?

"Can I hide out at your house for a while?" I asked. "I am not going back _home_ for quite a while."

"Sure."

We went to his house and played some video games and watched TV for a while. Then his mom told me I had to leave because Nate had homework to do. Although it pained me to go back home, I left without complaint.

As I walked down the street, it was already getting dark. I looked at my watch. Holy crap! It was seven o' clock! I had to get home.

I broke into a run in the direction of my house. It was seven thirty when I got to my street (because I gave up on running at five after). But when I got to my house, I saw something strange in the yard on the left side of it. I hesitated a bit before moving toward it.

It was roundish, and gray-white with three pink spots on it forming a triangle. I picked it up and turned it over. I knew what this was. An Irken's PAK!

I slipped it into my backpack and walked inside. I suppose my momentary excitement made me forget what awaited me inside.

An angry Professor Membrane, waiting for my return.

"Where were you, Liz?" he demanded.

I slammed the door behind me. "Why the hell do you care? You've never given a damn about me before, so why start now?" I stormed upstairs to my room and slammed _that_ door, too.

I spent an hour sitting in the dark before my door swung open and he came in. I was about to tell him to get out when he said, "Liz, I can't believe you think I don't care about you. Maybe it's because I'm not your biological father, but it doesn't matter. I still see you as my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

At least today was Saturday, I realized as I woke up. I got out of bed and stretched. Saturday meant not having to see my dad all day. He would be working, working, and did I mention working?

And he wondered why I thought he didn't love me.

I remembered the alien technology that was hidden in my backpack. I unzipped the bag and got the PAK out. I thought about all the things I'd been taught about Irkens. I wondered why my dad hated them so much. To me they seemed like helpless, dependent creatures. I mean, they didn't even have their own bodies!

I held the PAK close to me, and thought about the Irken whose memories lived inside. I wondered how his body was lost.

I heard a noise on the stairs. I immediately tried to pull the PAK away from me, but it was stuck. _What the heck?!_

"_Irken bodies are simply vessels. The body of any other living creature can serve as a replacement."_

But I knew this shouldn't have happened: the PAK completely disappeared into me!

"All right, Liz. I'll see you later—Are you okay?" Dad was in my room, and I was clutching my head, which was in sudden pain.

"Er… headache," I said.

"Do you want anything for it?" he asked.

And suddenly, the pain was gone. Just like that. "No… it's fine now."

He hesitated, then left. I was still worried about the PAK. But I tried to forget about it. I was going to a movie today with Nate and his sister, Bailey. Some movie from, like, fifteen years ago about squirrels.

I was walking down my street when Bailey greeted me. "Hey, Liz! How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said. Bailey and I had been friends before I even knew Nate. "So, are we going straight to see the movie?"

She shook her head. "No, we're going to hang out at my house for a while. Is that okay?"

"Of course," I replied. I was about to say more when I collapsed. The headache had come back. It felt like something was drilling into my brain.

Bailey dashed over. "Are you okay?" She helped me up.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Let's just go." Without asking any other questions, Bailey took me to her house.

When we got there, Bailey told Nate about the headaches. He immediately asked me if I was feeling well.

"Look: I'm FINE! I'm fine, everyone!" I couldn't stand this anymore. "Everyone just STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!"

I don't think they took me seriously, because the next moment, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh… Where am I?_ I thought as I opened my eyes to look up at two unfamiliar human faces—

Human faces?

"Liz! Are you okay?!" said one of them

I sat up fast and covered my ears, surprisingly sensitive to the sound. Wait a minute… I had earlobes? What was going on here?

"Liz, answer me," said the other human, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I flinched back from its touch. "Who is this Liz?" I demanded.

"Um… Hello? You're Liz," it said. "Do you have amnesia or something?"

"Maybe we should take you home," said the other.

What were these two prattling on about? I looked at my hands… What?? Pale, pink skin… and three fingers?

WHAT ON IRK WAS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!?!

The two humans pulled me onto my feet (and not gently, mind you) and dragged me out the door and down the street to another house. I was yelling and struggling the whole way. Hey, you would, too, if you were being forced against your will.

"Just… stay home for now, Liz. We'll see you later," said one of the humans. I waited for them to leave so I could make my escape, but it seemed they wouldn't budge until I entered the house they led me to. So, with reluctance, I did. I would find a way out of here later.

"Liz? Are you really home so early?" said an oddly familiar voice. "I came home because I forgot something, but I thought…"

Then he came into the room.

Him.

I knew him. I knew I knew him. It was…

"DIB?!" I shouted.

He stared at me. "Are… you okay?"

Obviously he didn't realize it was me, so I said, "Actually, I feel as if my energy has depleted greatly. I will rest now." Heheheh. He'll never suspect a thing. I made my way upstairs.

_It's that room there,_ said a voice in my head. I jumped. _I'm Liz Membrane, the owner of this body, and I'd like to welcome you back to Earth, Zim._


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome me back? What are you talking about?_ said Zim's voice in my—our head.

_Well, according to your memories, you came here about fifteen years ago,_ I explained.

There was silence. Then, _You have access to my memories? _He sounded alarmed.

_I'm just as surprised as you, _I said. _Do you… have access to mine?_

After a moment, he said, _Yes, I believe so. You are a clone created by the Dib creature?_

_Yes._

_Interesting. You and I have similar origins. But that's not important. What exactly is going on?_

_I was walking home one day and I found your PAK on my lawn…_

… _Well, that makes perfect sense… _he said sarcastically. _WAIT! It's on you and it's taken full control but you're still here?_

Why was that? From what I knew, it should be as if I don't exist; When the PAK is on a body it's supposed to make it _its _body. I shouldn't be able to think right now. In fact, Liz Membrane should be gone.

_So, perfect. I'm stuck living with a stupid human girl in _Dib's _house_.

"Hey!" I shouted out loud. Then my hand flew to my mouth—not my action.

_Quiet!_ hissed Zim, who lowered my hand. _He'll hear you._

Jeez, sharing a body is going to take some getting used to.

Appearing in my doorway, _Dad_ said, "Liz? Did you say something?"

Oh great, bad liar to the rescue. "Um… n-no… I didn't say anything…"

"Maybe you should go to bed," he said. "You're acting kind of… well, strange."

Zim was getting angry merely by seeing his former enemy. He tried to scream at Dib and I had a hard time getting him to settle down. _Shut up, shut up, you moron!_

Dad closed the door behind him when he left.

_And you want _me _to be more careful,_ I said. Zim ignored me.

I first noticed it when I got into bed. I felt like something was sticking out of my back. I got up quickly and looked in my mirror. Oh, joy. Something _was_ sticking out of my back.

It was the PAK.

I almost screamed. How was I supposed to hide this thing?! I suppose for skool I could cut a hole in my backpack, but… there was no skool tomorrow. And it was one of the rare occasions when Dad would actually be home.


	6. Chapter 6

First thing in the morning, I got up and went downstairs, hoping I could slip out before—

"Good morning, Liz."

I flattened against the wall in an attempt to hide the PAK. _Oh dear God, please don't let him notice_.

"Hi, Dad, er… I was just going over to Bailey's…" I lied lamely.

"This early in the morning?" he said. "I thought you said Bailey doesn't get up until noon on Sundays."

"Yeah, well…" Shockingly, it was Zim who saved me. "Nate lives there, too, you know. And he's not lazy like Bailey." _Thanks._ Maybe having to share memories with someone isn't that bad.

But Dad saw through it. He sees through everything. "Liz, what are you hiding? You've never been so anxious to go anywhere. What's going on that you can't tell me?"

_Oh, nothing, _I thought. "Why can't I just go over to Bailey's?" I asked.

He looked suspiciously at me. "You can, but walk normally instead of pressing yourself against the wall like that," he said.

I stayed as close as possible. He became even more suspicious. "Liz, what's behind your back?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"Why don't you turn around and tell me that?"

"It's none of your business!" I yelled. He grabbed my shoulders and held me in place.

"What. Is. It." He said through his teeth.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there, feeling a little scared.

"You'll either tell me what it is or I'll find out myself."

I was completely silent. He turned me around and gasped. He pushed me away, sending me face first into the wall.

"Liz… where did you find that _thing_ and why is it _on you_?" he demanded.

I didn't want to answer. My head hurt and that added to everything else made me want to just cry. I just shook my head.

But Zim didn't feel the same way. He was mad. He took control and I didn't care. I didn't make an effort to stop him. Spider legs came out of the PAK and they pinned my dad to the floor. Zim lowered us so that our face was inches away from Dad's, and he whispered coldly, "Remember me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What the—who—Zim?" Dib stared at me in disbelieve—although it wasn't "me" he addressed.

"That's right. You thought you had beaten me; you thought you had destroyed me once and for all!" Zim/I grinned. "But, look now, Dib. Bound to one of your own family."

Dib was angry. "And you thought you could get by me by pressing yourself against the wall?"

Zim hesitated, just for a second. "Actually, no. That was Liz's idea," he said as he circled my father, still pinned down.

"No way! You're lying! Liz would never take your side! And I know how PAKs work; her mind is gone by now," shouted Dib.

Zim laughed a bit. "Wrong again! Liz's mind is surviving. I don't know how, though…"

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" demanded Dib.

Zim hesitated again, longer this time. "Well, that's a good question… But, I don't see why _we_, as in _Liz and I_, should have to prove anything to you."

I was listening to everything they said, just waiting for a chance…

"Why would _my_ daughter take your side?"

Zim was annoyed, as was I. He said, "Don't you get it, Dib? She doesn't like you. In fact, she absolutely hates you!"

That was my chance. I took control again.

"And I always will."

Dib stared at us. I saw confusion, anger, and just a hint of pain in his face. "You're… just saying those things, trying to… trick me…" he stammered.

We shook our head, and we spoke at the same time, our voices that I could hear clearly in my mind synchronizing perfectly, making them sound as one demonic voice as we said,

"It's all true."

Zim withdrew the mechanical spider legs back, and we left the house, slamming the door behind us.

As we walked away, we could hear Dib saying, "Either Zim is telling the truth, or Liz's mind is destroyed—either way, I've lost her…"

This bothered me a bit… but not for more than a second.


End file.
